O Christmas Tree
by FlyingMachine1
Summary: An A-Team Christmas story. Filled with Christmas cheer!


**A/N: Hello wonderful people of the web! Thanks for reading! I just wanted to post a holiday story to get everyone in the mood! I hope you all have the most wonderful Christmas! **

**Warnings: Extreme happy Christmasey feelings!**

**Disclaimer: the A-Team is not mine.**

* * *

><p>Call it what you may, a Christmas miracle or Face's wheeling and dealing powers, but the A-Team had managed to get a house for the holidays. It was a simple three bedroom house that was located in northern California. The tiny abode had a small living room and an even smaller kitchen. The team had just finished a rather tiring mission and had decided to take some well deserved R&amp;R.<p>

As Murdock began his annual twenty five day countdown to Christmas, the four men found themselves getting more and more into the holiday spirit. Murdock filled the house with heavenly smells as he baked every type of cookie imaginable. Face took it upon himself to decorate the inside of the house with an abundance of red and green goodies, while B.A. made the outside of their temporary home shine with dozens of white string lights.

Hannibal could only stand back and grin at his three men who seemed to be instantly transformed into children by the excitement of the nearing holiday. Even B.A. seemed to be in a better mood than usual, only calling Murdock a fool once when the pilot tried to get him to dress up in a Santa costume for a Christmas picture.

Once the house had been sufficiently decorated, lit, and dessert supplied, there was only one thing left that the team needed: a tree. After much persistent begging from Face and Murdock, Hannibal finally gave in and the four men (or one man and three giddy boys in Hannibal's opinion) piled in to the van and headed down the snowy road to the tree farm.

Once they arrived at Sheldon's Tree Farm (1), Hannibal attempted to lay down some ground rules.

"Ok men, try not to-" Hannibal stopped when he realized that he was talking to himself. The three men were already off and running towards the small forest of evergreens. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." sighed the Colonel as he headed off after his boys.

Once he entered the group of trees, Hannibal heard B.A.'s voice coming from behind an enormous pine tree.

"How about this one, Hannibal?"

"Um…" Hannibal examined the tree. It must have been somewhere around sixteen feet tall and six feet wide. The trunk had to have been bigger than the Colonel's head. " It's a beautiful tree B.A., but it's a bit… large."

"Ya, but wouldn't it look nice all lit up and decorated?

"B.A., I don't think that it would even fit in the house!"

B.A. sighed. "Ya, I guess you're right, Colonel."

Suddenly from across the lot, they hear Face calling out.

"Hey Hannibal, come take a look at this one!"

"Come on, Sergeant. Let's go see what Face found." Hannibal and B.A. walked over to the source of Face's voice.

When they arrived, the two men saw Face standing next to a nearly perfect tree. It was a flawless triangle with branches that were the ideal shade of Christmas green.

"Wow, Face. This is really a great tree." Hannibal said, thinking that this might be easier than he thought. "It's perfect."

"Exactly." Murdock's voice suddenly sounded somewhere it Hannibal's right. "Perfect is so overdone guys! Now this tree, this is a unique and special Christmas tree." Hannibal sighed warily as he, Face, and B.A. made their way toward Murdock's overly giddy voice. As they rounded a group of pines, the sight that greeted them made the three men's mouths literally fall open.

The tree, or what they were guessing was a tree, was fairly normal at the base. About a foot of the way up the trunk however, the tree split into two smaller and quite curvy pines. The half on the right had started out fairly straight, but then coiled in various and random directions until it came to a tip that had somehow found itself pointing downward. The half of the tree on the left had started growing down, curved, and then began to grow skyward again, creating a "U" like seat out of the branch. It had been quite an understatement when Murdock had called it "unique".

"Murdock, it-"

"It's the ugliest tree I've ever seen, fool!" B.A. cut in. "Is that thing even a tree?"

Murdock looked hurt. "Of course it's a tree, B.A.! It's just a bit different."

"You would know about that, crazy man." mumbled B.A..

"Ya B.A.! I also know that no one else understands this tree like I do. He means well. He didn't choose to be odd looking, he just wanted to be different. He's own person-"

"Tree," Face corrected.

"Yes, his own tree. He didn't want to blend in with every other fancy pants tree on this lot. Ask yourselves this, gentlemen. Who else would be willing to have this extraordinarily unique tree home for the holidays?" Murdock finished his testimony by giving the tree a fond pat before looking over to Hannibal hopefully.

"Well, he does have a point," the Colonel said, turning to face B.A. and Face.

"Hannibal, you can't be serious. I mean look at the thing! It's insane! It could hardly be considered a tree, let alone a Christmas tree." Face stated, throwing the tree a half hearted glare.

"Aw, come on Colonel! You know that we are his only chance!" Murdock looked up at Hannibal, giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

Hannibal cocked his head to the side, giving the tree another inspection. "It's not that bad men. Who knows, it could turn out nice!"

"We could put two stars on it I guess," B.A. finally huffed out. Face stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You're siding with Murdock? You? B.A., I thought that out of anyone, you would side with me on this one!" the Lieutenant said as he ran a hand through his hair, a sure sign of frustration.

"Aw Facey! Just look at him! He needs a home! Why, that tree that you wanted will be picked by the next family that comes out here! Who else would be just crazy enough to get this one?" Murdock flashed Face a grin as he saw the defeat in Face's eyes.

"Fine. I guess you do have a point. Let's chop it down then." Face said with a sigh as B.A. moved in to cut it down.

Half an hour later, the tree had been unloaded from the roof of the van and carried into the house. It was placed in the corner of the living room and the four men immediately began to decorate it.

After B.A. strung the lights, the team realized that they didn't have much in the means of ornaments, so they made do with various shiny things from around the house. Murdock placed his many model planes and helicopters on the branches while Face managed to string some of his combs and multiple business cards and hung them alongside Murdock's models. Hannibal emptied some bullets from his gun and hung the polished, metal cylinders on the boughs.

B.A., who had left for the garage after lighting the tree, now reentered carrying two stars that he had welded together from scrap metal. He walked up to the Colonel.

"I believe as the commanding officer, the honor is yours" B.A. said with a grin.

Hannibal smiled around the cigar he was smoking and graciously accepted the two stars.

After placing one star on each of the tree tops, he and the team stepped back to admire their handy work.

Well, it definitely wasn't normal, but the tree reflected each team member in one way or another. It may be unique, but to the A-Team, it was the most beautiful Christmas tree they had ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I have a very good friend named Sheldon, who happens to be a super amazing person, so I like to use his name a lot. Plus, Sheldon is a cool name.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Happy Holidays! **


End file.
